I Want A Rose
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: May wants Drew to give her a rose. So when he finally does, does something unexpected happen? Oh yeah! Attempted humor... Contestshipping... Oneshot...R&R. Sequel Published!


**A/N: This is my first ****oneshot,**** and my first attempt at humor. Not a very good one I might add. I'm not very good at humor. Anyway, you can tell me what you think in your reviews. This is ****contestshippy****… REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****pokemon****…****whaaaaaa**

**Summary: May wants Drew to give her a rose. When he finally does, something might happen.**

**Here's "I Want a Rose":**

Another Pokemon Contest was over. May was rejoicing over her victory. She had won her fifth ribbon in Jhoto. For the first time, she'd made it to the Grand Festival, and Drew hadn't.

When May went backstage, she saw Drew was still there, sitting on a bench. " Hello," she said cheerfully, plopping down next to him.

" Hi May," Drew replied. " Great job."

" Thanks. So…" she didn't know what to say. What do you say to your rival who is usually better than you when he doesn't get another chance to accomplish his dream?

" So what? Are you worrying about my loss?" Drew asked.

" Something like that. So how'd you like my Beautifly?"

" It was great, as usual," Drew told her.

" As usual…where's my rose?"

" Your rose?"

" You know, the rose I get when I use Beautifly."

" You mean the one that is FOR Beautifly?" Drew asked.

" Who cares? I think of it as mine. I want my rose!"

" No," Drew said.

" No?" May asked. " What do you mean no?"

" I mean no. I won't give you a rose this time."

" What are you talking about? My rose! I want a rose!"

" No!"

" I want a rose, I want a rose, I want a rose!"

" It's so sad to see a thirteen year old beg," Drew said simply.

" Shut up! Shut up and give me my rose!" May cried.

" No!"

" I want a rose!"

" No!"

" I won! I deserve a rose from you!"

" Get someone else to give you a rose."

" I want your roses!" May shouted. " Give me a rose!!"

" I'm not going to give you a rose," Drew said calmly, sighing.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" May screamed. " I want a rose!"

" You're pathetic," Drew told her.

" You're cruel!" May shot back.

" Because I won't give you a rose? Wow, the young are so hopeless."

" I want a rose, I want a rose, I want a rose!" May complained.

" Well you're not getting one," Drew said.

May stamped her foot. " I want a rose!" she cried, near tears.

" You're making a scene," Drew said.

" I don't care," May told him. " I just want a rose."

" But-"

" I want one of your roses!"

" May-"

" I need a rose to survive!"

" No you don't!"

" Yes I do!"

" You're making a fool of yourself."

" I want a rose!"

" You're wasting my time."

" I want a rose."

" No!"

" Give me a rose, give me a rose, give me rose!" May cried, jumping up and down.

Now May had angry tears in the corners of her eyes. " I WANT A ROSE! I DEMAND A ROSE! GIVE… ME… A… ROSE!!!!

" For the last time May, no!"

" Drew, I want a rose," May said, suddenly much calmer.

" No!"

" But-"

" No, no, no!!"

" Drew-"

" No means no, now no!!" cried Drew, suddenly getting angry, which for him was rare.

" All I want is a rose. I just want a rose!"

" No! I'm leaving!" Drew said, getting up.

" No, don't leave!" May cried, sinking to the ground on her knees. " Don't make me beg. Don't make me cry. I just want a rose…please?" she asked softly.

Drew turned around to face her. He didn't want to see her like this. Sighing, he handed her a rose.

" Thanks," May said smiling, looking at the rose.

" Why'd you want a rose so bad anyway?" Drew asked.

" Well…it's because Ireallylikeyoualot!" May mumbled the last part.

" Sorry? I couldn't understand you on that last part," Drew said, confused as to what she said.

" Nothing, never mind," May lied. She turned to leave.

" Wait May!" Drew cried. " I just wanted to say that…if you wanted a rose that bad from me, well it makes me feel happy. You know, that you think my roses are special. So, thanks."

" Oh, well, I just say what I fell," May giggled.

" One more thing," Drew said. " You know those fake sapphire pokemon carvings you started to give me at every Jhotto contest we've been in together? Mike my roses? I want one…again."

" No!" May cried.

Here they go again!

**A/N: Well,**** just like the story says,**** here they go again. Review and tell me if you want a ****sequel**** This isn't my usual writing style, and my other stories are better. Please tell me if you want a sequel. Tell me how my attempted humor ****is,**** and the story in general. I know humor isn't my thing, but oh well…REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
